A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2/Gallery
The Cave Lonely Twilight S2E26.png Is anyone here S2E26.png I see you S2E26.png And now your prison S2E26.png Nopony will save you S2E26.png Desperate Twilight S2E26.png Dont you dare S2E26.png Evil Cadance Chrysalis.png Super Angry Twilight S2E26.png S02E26 Real Cadance.png|The real Cadance S02E26 Twilight and Cadance reunite.png|"You do remember me!" Minuette,_Lyra_Heartstrings_and_Twinkleshine_eyes_S2E26.png Its Ursala.png Chrysalis singing 2.png S02E26 Evil eyes.png|The eyes of evil... S02E26 Cadance gems.png|Like the Crystal maidens of Link to the Past S02E26 Twilight Cadance cave maze.png|A race against time Mine all mine.png Chrysalis close up 2.png Minuette,_Lyra_Heartstrings_and_Twinkleshine_brainwashed_2_S2E26.png Minuette,_Lyra_Heartstrings_and_Twinkleshine_brainwashed_3_S2E26.png Minuette,_Lyra_Heartstrings_and_Twinkleshine_distracted_S2E26.png Minuette,_Lyra_Heartstrings_and_Twinkleshine_brainwashed_1_S2E26.png|Zombie ponies, not likely, but POSSIBLE!? Minuette,_Lyra_Heartstrings_and_Twinkleshine_jump_after_the_bouquet_S2E26.png Time to reveal yourself.png Confronting Queen Chrysalis S02E26 Twilight stops the vows.png|This wedding is a sham! S02E26 Twilight and Cadance stop the wedding.png|I'M the real Cadance! S02E26 Wedding sham.png|Face-off S02E26 Chrysalis sheds her disguise.png|Dropping the mask Chrysalis's introductory shot S2E26.png Chrysalis close to the screen S2E26.png I doubt that.png|Oh no, it's Story of the Blanks all over again! Seriously, look at those hooves! Queen_of_Changelings S2E26.png|Chrysalis, the Queen of the Changelings Vexus2.png Chrysalis pleased.png Chrysalis on ruling the world S2E26.png Chrysalisandchangelings.png S02E26 Celestia battle face.png|Put your game face on! ChrysalisandCelestia.png S02E26 Celestia beam.png Chrysalis fighting Celestia.png S02E26 Celestia defeated.png|Celestia defeated Main 6 tend to Celestia S02E26.png Its all over.png Chrysalis watching Canterlot in chaos.png Chrysalis is more powerful then Celestia.png You were saying.png Queen about to sing.JPG queen chrysalis singing 1.JPG Chrysalis singing.png chrysalis looking out the window.JPG changling creeping up.JPG two royal guards stuck together.JPG two royal guards stuck together 2.JPG Chrysalis about to fly.JPG Chrysalis flying.JPG Chrysalis flying 2.JPG View of canterlot.JPG Chrysalis laughing.JPG Clone Wars Rainbow clone.png Rainbows clones.png S02E26 Doppelgangers 1.png S02E26 Doppelgangers 2.png S02E26 Too many Twilights.png Main 6 surrounded by clones S02E26.png|Got a fight on our hooves... S02E26 Fluttershy versus fluttershies.png Dash clones.JPG Dash clones scaring fluttershy.JPG Real rainbow about to kick.JPG S02E26 Rainbow Dash Shoryuken.png|SHO-RYU-KEN! S02E26 Pinkie fires Twilight 1.png|Twilight? Chaps with wings there. S02E26 Pinkie fires Twilight 2.png|'Five rounds rapid.' S02E26 Rainbow Dash attack.png|Rainbow Dash SMASH! S02E26 Applejack attack.png|Applejack KICK! S02E26 Fluttershy attack.png|Fluttershy... trip... S02E26 Rarity attack.png|Rarity PUNCH! S02E26 Twilight Sparkle attack.png|Hyper beam Sparkle! S02E26 Pinkie Pie attack.png|Pinkie Pie CANNON! Main 6 kicking changelings S02E26.png|Kung Fu Ponies! Main 6 defeated Changelings S02E26.png|You still want some of this!? Main 6 captured by Changelings S02E26.png S2E26 Chrysalis surveys chaos.png|"Hey cool, it's Berry Shine!" Doctor Whooves, Golden Harvest and filly in alley S2E26.png S2E26_-_Captured_Guards.PNG S2E26 Canterlot occupied.png|Our darkest hour. The Power Of Love S02E26 Tearyeyed Cadance and tranced Armor.png|Please... wake up... S02E26 Cadance and Shining Armor gaze.png Shining Armor Princess Cadance Use spell S2E26.jpg Shining Armor and Princess Cadance - power of love S02E26.png S02E26 Cadance and Shining Armor eye-flash.png Cadance power and Shining.png S02E26 Two hearts become one.png|Join as one heart Chrysalis Huh.png Taste the Love.png Chrysalis's defeat.png|Hasta la vista, Chrysalis ACW screen5.PNG ACW screen.PNG Preparations, Take Two Cadance with Applejack.jpg Cadance with birds.jpg Cadance dancing.jpg| Haters Gonna Hate. Cadance in the mirror S2E26.jpg The Wedding and Party Royal Wedding crowd S2E26.png Twilight & Shining Armor S2E26.png|Twilight and Shining Armor Twilight and Shining Armor smiling at each other S2E26.png Twilight's Parents S2E26.png|Twilight's parent Night Light and Twilight Velvet. Twilight's mother crying S2E26.png Twilight's mother dabbing eyes S2E26.png Bridlemaid Fluttershy S2E26.png Fluttershy and Birds S2E26.png|A one, two, three, four. Pony crowd wedding S2E26.png CMC as flower fillies S2E26.png|'Cutie Mark Crusaders Flower Fillies! YAY!' Cadance walking S2E26.png|Here comes the bride Shining Armor smiling S2E26.png Crowd watching Cadance walking S2E26.png MLPFIMShiningArmorTwilightSparkle.PNG|Got to fix that. Celestia, Cadance and Shining Armor S02E26.jpg|You know, I think Cadance's eyes are like three times bigger then Shining Armor's Shining Armor and Princess Cadance waving from the balcony S02.jpg Cadance and Shining Armor post wedding kiss S2E26.png Cadance and Shining Armor kissing.png ACW screen7.PNG|The Spectacular Sonic Rainboom! ACW screen8.PNG|"Best wedding ever!" ACW screen9.PNG|How cute! Princess Luna did I miss S2E26.png|"Hello everypony. What did I miss?" Pinkie Pie pulling up Vinyl Scratch S2E26.png|Hey guys! I found where she's been hiding since Season 1! Pinkie Pie and DJ Pon-3 (alternate view).png|Set the record... Pinkie Pie and DJ Pon-3 S02E26.png|...and then play! DJ Pon-3 Eyes.png|DJ-Pon3's eyes! S02E26 Twilight sings.png|Love is in Bloom! S02E26 Party time.png|I wanna party! I wanna samba! Pinkie Pie cake.PNG Applejack Fiddler.PNG Spike and Sweetie Belle partying S2E26.png Sweetie Belle and Spike dancing S02E26.png Soarin' and Rainbow Dash S02E26.png Rarity and Fancy Pants.PNG royalwedding011.jpg CadenceShiningArmorS2E26.PNG S02E26 Psycho Rarity.png|That bouquet is MINE!!! ACW screen11.PNG|"MINE!" Rarity with bouqet S2E26.png S02E26 Rarity and annoyed ponies.png|Eh hehehehe... ACW screen12.PNG|"Just wait and see what I have planned for the Bachelor Party!" S02E26 Overdue bachelor party.png|A little late on the bachelor party, Spike... ACW screen14.PNG|What an AWESOME looking Firework! Category:Season 2 episode galleries